The present invention relates to an electron source manufacturing apparatus and manufacturing method.
Conventionally, two types of devices, namely thermionic electron-emitting devices and cold cathode electron-emitting devices, are known as electron-emitting devices. The cold cathode electron-emitting devices include field emission type electron-emitting devices, metal/insulator/metal type electron-emitting devices, and surface-conduction type electron-emitting devices.
The surface-conduction type electron-emitting device utilizes the phenomenon that electrons are emitted by flowing a current through a small-area thin film formed on a substrate, in parallel with the film surface. The present applicants have made many proposals for surface-conduction type electron-emitting devices having novel arrangements and their applications. The basic arrangement, manufacturing method, and the like are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 7-235255 and 8-171849.
The surface-conduction type electron-emitting device is characterized by comprising on a substrate a pair of facing device electrodes, and a conductive film which is connected to the pair of device electrodes and partially has an electron-emitting portion. Part of the conductive film is fissured.
A deposition film mainly containing at least either carbon or a carbon compound is formed at the end of the fissure.
A plurality of electron-emitting devices can be arranged on a substrate, and wired to fabricate an electron source having a plurality of surface-conduction type electron-emitting devices.
The display panel of an image forming apparatus can be formed by combining this electron source and fluorescent substances.
The panel of the electron source is conventionally manufactured as follows.
As the first manufacturing method, an electron source substrate is fabricated on which a plurality of devices, each made up of a conductive film and a pair of device electrodes connected to the conductive film, and wiring lines connecting the plurality of devices are formed. The fabricated electron source substrate is set in a vacuum chamber. After the interior of the vacuum chamber is evacuated, a voltage is applied to each device via external terminals to form a fissure in the conductive film of each device. Gas containing an organic substance is introduced into the vacuum chamber. A voltage is applied again to each device via external terminals in the atmosphere in which the organic substance exists, thereby depositing carbon or a carbon compound near the fissure.
As the second manufacturing method, an electron source substrate is fabricated on which a plurality of devices, each made up of a conductive film and a pair of device electrodes connected to the conductive film, and wiring lines connecting the plurality of devices are formed on the substrate. The fabricated electron source substrate and a substrate having fluorescent substances are joined via a support frame to fabricate the panel of an image forming apparatus. The interior of the panel is evacuated via the exhaust pipe of the panel, and a voltage is applied to each device via external terminals of the panel to form a fissure in the conductive film of each device. Gas containing an organic substance is introduced into the panel via the exhaust pipe. A voltage is applied again to each device via external terminals in the atmosphere in which the organic substance exists, thereby depositing carbon or a carbon compound near the fissure.
These manufacturing methods have been adopted. However, the first manufacturing method requires a larger vacuum chamber and an exhaust device coping with a high vacuum as the size of the electron source substrate increases. The second manufacturing method requires a long time for evacuation from the inner space of the panel of the image forming apparatus and introduction of gas containing an organic substrate into the inner space of the panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electron source manufacturing apparatus which can be easily downsized and operated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electron source manufacturing method which increases the manufacturing speed and is suitable for mass productivity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electron source manufacturing apparatus and manufacturing method capable of manufacturing an electron source excellent in electron emission characteristics.
An electron source manufacturing apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a support for supporting a substrate having a conductor, a vessel which has a gas inlet port and a gas exhaust port and covers a partial region of a surface of the substrate, means, connected to the gas inlet port, for introducing gas into the vessel, means, connected to the gas exhaust port, for evacuating an interior of the vessel, and means for applying a voltage to the conductor.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the support in the above electron source manufacturing apparatus comprises means for fixing the substrate to the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the support in the above electron source manufacturing apparatus comprises means for vacuum-chucking the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the support in the above electron source manufacturing apparatus comprises means for electrostatically chucking the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the support in the above electron source manufacturing apparatus comprises a heat conduction member.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the support in the above electron source manufacturing apparatus comprises a temperature control mechanism for the substrate.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the support in the above electron source manufacturing apparatus comprises heat generation means.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the support in the above electron source manufacturing apparatus comprises cooling means.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the vessel in the above electron source manufacturing apparatus comprises means for diffusing gas introduced into the vessel.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the above electron source manufacturing apparatus further comprises means for heating the introduced gas.
According to an electron source manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the above electron source manufacturing apparatus further comprises means for dehumidifying the introduced gas.
An electron source manufacturing method according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of arranging a substrate having a conductor and a wiring line connected to the conductor, on a support, covering the conductor on the substrate with a vessel except for part of the wiring line, setting a desired atmosphere in the vessel, and applying a voltage to the conductor via the part of the wiring line.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of setting the desired atmosphere in the vessel in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of evacuating an interior of the vessel.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of setting the desired atmosphere in the vessel in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of introducing gas into the vessel.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the above electron source manufacturing method further comprises the step of fixing the substrate to the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of fixing the substrate to the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of vacuum-chucking the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of fixing the substrate to the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of electrostatically chucking the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of arranging the substrate on the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises arranging a heat conduction member between the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the conductor in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of controlling a temperature of the substrate.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the conductor in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of heating the substrate.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the conductor in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of cooling the substrate.
An electron source manufacturing method according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of arranging on a support a substrate on which a plurality of devices, each having a pair of electrodes and a conductive film arranged between the pair of electrodes, and wiring lines which connect the plurality of devices are formed, covering the plurality of devices on the substrate with a vessel except for part of the wiring lines, setting a desired atmosphere in the vessel, and applying a voltage to the plurality of devices via the part of the wiring lines.
An electron source manufacturing method according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of arranging on a support a substrate on which a plurality of devices, each having a pair of electrodes and a conductive film arranged between the pair of electrodes, and a plurality of X-direction wiring lines and a plurality of Y-direction wiring lines which connect the plurality of devices in a matrix are formed, covering the plurality of devices on the substrate with a vessel except for part of the plurality of X-direction wiring lines and the plurality of Y-direction wiring lines, setting a desired atmosphere in the vessel, and applying a voltage to the plurality of devices via the part of the plurality of X-direction wiring lines and the plurality of Y-direction wiring lines.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of setting the desired atmosphere in the vessel in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of evacuating an interior of the vessel.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of setting the desired atmosphere in the vessel in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of introducing gas into the vessel.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the above electron source manufacturing method further comprises the step of fixing the substrate to the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of fixing the substrate to the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of vacuum-chucking the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of fixing the substrate to the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of electrostatically chucking the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of arranging the substrate on the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises arranging a heat conduction member between the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the devices in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of controlling a temperature of the substrate.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the devices in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of heating the substrate.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the devices in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of cooling the substrate.
An electron source manufacturing method according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of arranging on a support a substrate on which a plurality of devices, each having a pair of electrodes and a conductive film arranged between the pair of electrodes, and wiring lines which connect the plurality of devices are formed, covering the plurality of devices on the substrate with a vessel except for part of the wiring lines, setting a first atmosphere in the vessel, applying a voltage to the plurality of devices via the part of the wiring lines in the first atmosphere, setting a second atmosphere in the vessel, and applying a voltage to the plurality of devices via the part of the wiring lines in the second atmosphere.
An electron source manufacturing method according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of arranging on a support a substrate on which a plurality of devices, each having a pair of electrodes and a conductive film arranged between the pair of electrodes, and a plurality of X-direction wiring lines and a plurality of Y-direction wiring lines which connect the plurality of devices in a matrix are formed, covering the plurality of devices on the substrate with a vessel except for part of the plurality of X-direction wiring lines and the plurality of Y-direction wiring lines, setting a first atmosphere in the vessel, applying a voltage to the plurality of devices via the part of the plurality of X-direction wiring lines and the plurality of Y-direction wiring lines in the first atmosphere, setting a second atmosphere in the vessel, and applying a voltage to the plurality of devices via the part of the plurality of X-direction wiring lines and the plurality of Y-direction wiring lines in the second atmosphere.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of setting the first atmosphere in the vessel in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of evacuating an interior of the vessel.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of setting the second atmosphere in the vessel in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of introducing gas containing a carbon compound into the vessel.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the above electron source manufacturing method further comprises the step of fixing the substrate to the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of fixing the substrate to the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of vacuum-chucking the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of fixing the substrate to the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of electrostatically chucking the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of arranging the substrate on the support in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises arranging a heat conduction member between the substrate and the support.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the devices in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of controlling a temperature of the substrate.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the devices in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of heating the substrate.
According to an electron source manufacturing method of the present invention, the step of applying the voltage to the devices in the above electron source manufacturing method comprises the step of cooling the substrate.
A manufacturing apparatus according to the present invention comprises a support for supporting a substrate on which conductors are formed in advance, and a vessel which covers the substrate supported by the support. This vessel covers a partial region of the substrate surface. This allows forming an airtight space above the substrate while exposing, outside the vessel, part of wiring lines which are formed on the substrate to be connected to the conductors on the substrate. The vessel has a gas inlet port and gas exhaust port. The inlet port and exhaust port are respectively connected to means for introducing gas into the vessel and means for exhausting the gas in the vessel. This structure can set a desired atmosphere in the vessel. The substrate on which the conductors are formed in advance is a substrate which serves as an electron source by forming electron-emitting portions in the conductors by electrical processing. The manufacturing apparatus of the present invention also comprises means for performing electrical processing, e.g., means for applying a voltage to the conductors. This manufacturing apparatus can achieve downsizing, and easy operability of, e.g., electrical connection to a power source in electrical processing. In addition, the degree of freedom for the design such as the size and shape of the vessel can increase, and introduction of gas into the vessel and discharge of gas from the vessel can be performed within a short time.
In a manufacturing method according to the present invention, a substrate on which conductors and wiring lines connected to the conductors are formed in advance is arranged on a support. The conductors on the substrate are covered with a vessel except for part of the wiring lines. While part of the wiring lines formed on the substrate is exposed outside the vessel, the conductors are arranged in an airtight space formed above the substrate. The interior of the vessel is set to a desired atmosphere, and the conductors undergo electrical processing, e.g., receive a voltage via part of the wiring lines exposed outside the vessel. In this case, the desired atmosphere is a reduced-pressure atmosphere or an atmosphere in which a specific gas exists. Electrical processing is processing of forming electron-emitting portions in the conductors to obtain an electron source. In some cases, electrical processing is repeated a plurality of number of times in different atmospheres. For example, the conductors on the substrate are covered with the vessel except for part of the wiring lines. Then, the step of setting the first atmosphere in the vessel and performing electrical processing, and the step of setting the second atmosphere in the vessel and performing electrical processing are executed. Accordingly, high-quality electron-emitting portions are formed in the conductors to manufacture an electron source. As will be described later, the first and second atmospheres are preferably a reduced-pressure atmosphere, and an atmosphere in which a specific gas such as a carbon compound exists, respectively. This manufacturing method can facilitate electrical connection to a power source in electrical processing. Since the degree of freedom for the design such as the size and shape of the vessel can increase, introduction of gas into the vessel and discharge of gas from the vessel can be performed within a short time to increase the manufacturing speed. Moreover, this increases the reproducibility of electron emission characteristics of a manufactured electron source, and particularly the uniformity of electron emission characteristics of an electron source having a plurality of electron-emitting portions.